


Tired

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sirius is a little shit, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Sirius tells Fleur information about his overactive cousin.





	Tired

Tonks was amazing, of course. What kind of girlfriend would Fleur be if she didn’t think so? The answer to that hypothetical question is simple: a shitty one.

However, there were certainly times where the adorably excitable Auror could become just a tiny bit too much. She had the spirit of a teenager still, always seeming to get along with Harry and his friends better than any of the other adults. She loved to be silly, and loud, and playful.

One day in Grimmauld Place, Tonks was goofing around with Ginny, the sister-like duo poking and prodding at each other’s sides, giggles and snorts coming from them both.

Sirius had smiled fondly, turning to Tonks. “I assume you’ve gotten used to her famous snort-laugh by now, eh?”

“Yes, I am quite acquainted with it. Although, I didn’t know that she was so ticklish.”

“Oh, she’s the most ticklish person you’ll ever meet, believe me. Always has been, probably always will be.”

Fleur quirked a perfectly arched brow at that, a small smile curling on her mouth. “That is very good to know. Thank you, Sirius.”

“Anytime, Frenchie.”

It wasn’t until later in the week which Fleur got to use the information to her advantage. Tonks was being her usual over-active self, practically bouncing off the walls as she ranted and raved about new Ministry policy, despite it being almost eleven o’clock in the evening.

“Mon cheri, please come to bed and relax.”

Tonks titled her head to the side. “I’m perfectly relaxed.”

Fleur shook her head fondly. “You are always so extravagant with that pink hair and your crazy stories, and I love that about you, but it is late, and I am tired.”

“Oh…I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Fleur assured her.

Tonks slowly laid back against the sheets beside her, but after a moment of calmness, she began to toss and turn.

“You alright, mon amour?”

“I’m just not sleepy!”

A smirk slowly made its way onto Fleur’s face, an idea popping into her mind as she scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her partner’s waist.

“I can think of a way to tire you out,” she whispered, voice low and sultry.

Tonks flushed as pink as her hair. “Oh, really?” she asked, voice a little higher than usual.

Fleur hummed, fingers playing with the hem of the pajama top that Tonks wore, before slipping beneath it, hands a little cold against her soft skin. There was no missing the way in which her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

And then, Fleur attacked, tickling across her belly quickly, causing the other woman to burst into loud, shocked giggles.

“You’re so mean!” she cried. “I thought this was gonna be sexy!”

“Who says that this is not sexy?” Fleur asked. “I mean, we are rolling around in our bed together, are we not?”

The comment only seemed to make Tonks laugh harder, the first snort of the evening slipping out, causing Fleur to laugh along with her.

“Where else are you ticklish?”

“Nowhere!”

“Really? Because if I find out that you are lying to me…”

“Okay, okay, everywhere!”

Fleur grinned. “You are simply adorable, did you know that?”

Before Tonks could answer through her gentle laughter, she was thrown into a deeper, harder fit of it, as fingers had made their way up to her ribcage, making her squirm side to side.

“Babe, c’mon!”

“Will you settle down for the night if I stop?”

“Yes, I promise!”

Fleur considered this promise for a moment, fingers stroking the spot on Tonks’ top rib just beneath her underarm, making her giggles grow frantic. “Oh, fine, but only because I am merciful.”

Tonks caught her breath rather quickly, although her cheeks were still flushed and there was still a sort of giddy smile on her face. Fleur had a sneaking suspicion that she hadn’t quite minded her little attack, but chose not to mention it just then.

Besides, it took no time at all for Tonks to snuggle up to her side, a yawn escaping her.

She was asleep within minutes, giving Fleur a chance to watch her chest rise and fall until she too fell asleep.

And, well, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t continue their very one-sided tickle fight when she woke Tonks up the next morning?


End file.
